The stigma of water
by Azurknight
Summary: A new enemy has plans for the Ayano and Kazuma. Now a new Kannagi family member helps them fight named Saiga who weilds a unique sword.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The swordsman of the scarlet flame

Three weeks have passed since the attempted summon of the most powerful demon Belial the city is in the process of rebuild and numerous people have died. Ayano Kannagi is helping with the rebuilding of the city by doing what she can. Kazuma Yagami is doing what he feels like basically he's spending time sitting somewhere sitting and looking at the sky. Ren Kannagi is trying to live his life like a normal kid; going to school and hanging out with his friends ECT.

Ayano arrived home at the Kannagi house from school and greets her father Jugo who is visiting with a young man.

"Ah Ayano perfect timing I'd like you to meet our guest" Jugo said with delight

The young man greeted "hi I'm Saiga Kannagi nice to meet you Ayano"

"Uh hi did you say Kannagi"? Ayano asked

"Yes he's another cousin but he's been away for some time you see" Jugo explained

Saiga had short dark red hair that was unkempt, and wore simple blue pants, a green tank top under a black short sleeved jacket, and white tennis shoes with white socks, and kept a unique sword at his side.

"Well sorry to barge so suddenly Jugo I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi"

"Nonsense Saiga you're family and more than welcome in this house. Ayano why don't you two talk I have things to do"

Jugo leaves and Ayano takes his place to talk with her newly met cousin.

"So you've been away where exactly?"

"Overseas you see I'm a traveling swordsman I go out and help people with my skill free of charge"

"Then how could you afford to travel?"

"Well you see…."

Before Saiga could answer Kazuma arrives at the house and looks for Ayano who he promised to take to an expensive lunch. Kazuma sees and greets Saiga who he gets along with quite well and the two hit it off talking about various things and even some stuff Ayano doesn't care to hear about.

"So wanna join tag along my treat?"

"What to lunch sure I haven't eaten all day"

"Wait that's it you know this guy for four minutes and wanna buy him an expensive lunch?" Ayano argues

"Sure why not he seems like a cool guy"

"(Sheesh this girl seems like a pain in the ass)" Saiga thinks

The three walk towards the gate and leave into the undamaged part of the city to go to their lunch. They decide to walk since it's a beautiful day with a bright sun. While on the way the three look at the various things around them such as the cherry blossoms and the ponds. However their walk is interrupted by a swing from a large sword which they dodge easily. They turn around and see a tall man clad in heavy dark armor wielding a massive sword. His face was not visible due to his helm and he only said a couple words which were intangible

"I…WI...on…t"

"Whatever this thing is it's clearly demonic in nature I say we take it down" Kazuma suggested

Ayano and Saiga agree, Ayano summons her sword Enraiha while Saiga removes his own sword which resembled a crystallized inferno.

"Wow what kind of sword is that" Ayano asks

"It's called Flamberge and it's my pride"

Kazuma manages to knock the dark knight down with his wind magic very quickly while Ayano launches fire from Enraiha at him hurting him. Next Saiga rushes him slashing rapidly with his sword while also dodging his swings. Then after continuously keeping up the assault the dark knight drops his sword begins to shout in pain and disappear.

"Well that was too easy" Saiga commented

"Yeah but I think he wasn't fighting us seriously" Kazuma adds

"What but he was swinging like a maniac" Ayano retorts

"Maybe but I couldn't feel killing intent from his attacks plus I doubt swinging two ways is his only skill" Kazuma answers

Not wanting to think about anymore the three continue to their lunch. Saiga looks uneasy however Kazuma notices but decides not to bother him about it seeing it's not his problem.

(Later in an unknown area)

The dark knight returns to a dark office area where a person sitting in a chair awaits. The dark knight kneels before this figure obscured by the dark.

"So how much data on the two did you get let me see….. Is this it?"

The unknown young man clenches his fist with anger and punches the dark knight.

"You idiot I said go easy not let them use you as a punching bag get more data tomorrow...Servant woman where's my tea!?"

Another unseen person hands the young man a tray with tea and honey on it.

"Kazuma Yagami the contractor and Ayano Kannagi the wielder of the sword Enraiha what should I do with you make you my slaves or let you go so conflicting and what about him…."

The figure drinks his tea and begins to think of what he's going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The contractor

Three weeks have passed since the dark knight attacked, and since then multiple assaults followed by the same creature for what reason no one knew. Meanwhile at the unknown building the unknown young man has become more irritated.

"So you have gathered some data crucial per my request but minimal at best I see. No matter I will see them myself…. No better yet servant woman."

A woman enters the office with a plate of tea and sweets and places it on the young man's desk.

"Woman see the two I will see the other one you know what I mean correct?"

The woman nods and leaves the room immediately. The young man just sits and smiles with anticipation.

At the Kanagi house Saiga is talking with his cousin Genma who he greatly respects.

'So you've been traveling the world I hear well I assume you were training since you were quite weak before" Genma asked

Of course I am a Kannagi after all we are the strongest second to no other our fire magic is superior Saiga declares

"Hmm well said young man" Genma quips

Saiga stands up bows to his cousin and leaves the house into town to meet Ayano who he agreed to have cake with to catch up properly as family. On the way to the café Saiga notices a woman seemingly following him. She had purple eyes, and long brown hair tied in a pony tail, and she was properly dressed in a red outfit. At first he thinks nothing since she's not staring at him but he starts to speed up his walk. After a few minutes the woman keeps following and keeps pace with him, but shortly after he begins to run away, and the woman doing the same keeps up with his speed. He finally reached the café with Ayano greeting him but he grabs her by the arm and tells her to run.

"Hey what's the big idea you jerk I thought we we're having cake let me go!" Ayano shouts

"I'm being followed by somebody we have to get out of sight fast" Saiga declares

"Uh followed by who?" Ayano asks

"I don't know some woman with purple eyes and brown hair? He describes

"Brown hair and Purple Eyes "Ayano says silently

Ayano looks behind and see the woman chasing them is Lapis the replica of Kazuma's deceased lover Tsui Ling. Saiga pulls out his cell phone to call Kazuma but can't get a hold of him. At Kazuma's hotel room he just gets done with a shower drying himself off in the bedroom wearing only his pants. He turns on the TV to watch the news but a voice interrupts his viewing.

"So nice to meet Kazuma Yagami" the voice says

Kazuma looks and sees a young man with blue eyes, and short wetted down blonde hair, and wearing white pants, a black shirt under a long sleeved white vest, with black shoes.

"Please let me introduce myself my name…"

"I don't care unless you got a job for me get out of my room" Kazuma orders

"How rude of you as I said my name is Alister Alphonse' he introduces

"Great and I care why?" Kazuma asks

"Simple you and I are the same Kazuma we have… common enemies and…. Common powers" Alister exclaims

Back with Saiga and Ayano being chased by Lapis they manage to get to a secluded area which was a construction site. At this time Ayano notices a scar around Lapis's throat and wonders where it came from. Lapis then materializes a red crystal sword from thin air. The two draw their own swords and take stance to fight with her. Again at the hotel Kazuma and Alister continue with their conversation.

"What are talking about wait don't tell me you're a contractor too?" Kazuma casually asks

"Yes I am actually" Alister answers

Kazuma launches a quick wind spell to test Alister's claim which turns out to be true when he blocks it with a wall of water. The water then froze into ice which collapses and melts instantly.

"So you are telling the truth spirit king of water huh" Kazuma says lightly

"Uh huh very sharp now guess on our common enemy "

"That organization I'm guessing, am I right"

Alister nods and smiles smugly and snickers.

Yes I've been hunting them down like animals killing without mercy oh yes you could never recognize them after what I've done to them Alister explains with pleasure

"So how many have you killed just out of curiosity"

"I've lost count at this point but the one I butchered recently was named…. Bernhardt Rhodes I believe it was, him and his servant woman"

Kazuma's eyes widened as he realized what Alister just said. Alister then begins to explain what he did to Bernhardt and Lapis. One month ago at Bernhardts chambers at his home in an unknown location Bernhadt relishing in what he did to the city killing numerous people while Lapis smiles at their suffering trying to feel an emotion of her own however their celebrating is cut short by a guest. Alister enters the room and introduces himself to the two.

"Hm I don't remember you at all but if you insist, Lapis please tend to our guest" Bernhardt orders

"Yes master" says Lapis

Bernhardt explains to Alister about Lapis and how she's an unparalleled sword master while Lapis charges with her crystal sword in hand. She swings but Alister catches her sword with his left hand.

"A sword master now that's a laugh tell me what do you desire, you doll" Alister asks threateningly

"I want to feel an emotion one of my own as I am…." Lapis begins to explain

"Hahaha"….Alister laughs madly

"What is so amusing about that" Lapis Asks?

"Why a doll even with a heart is a doll no matter what you do, no matter how powerful you are it will never change that one fact you're nothing but a shadow a reflection, and wanting to feel an original emotion from a fake identity is laughable in the extreme" Alister explains

Lapis's expression changes to slight anger and she begins to set up for a swing. Then the sound of a sword unsheathed echoes through the chamber and Bernhardt's face becomes startled as he sees a horrific sight Lapis's head flying across the room severed from her body which falls dead on the floor.

"What a weak thing you can rest in hell" Alister insultingly says

Alister then sets his sights on Bernhardt as he walks closer and Bernhardt can't run away since his magic is sealed by some unseen force.

"Stay back" Bernhardt orders

Alister dashes to Bernhardt and runs him through with a ice blue sword drawing blood which falls on the floor which triggers a sigil below Berhardt's feet.

"You think its fun to sacrifice other people for personal gain it's sickening but let's see how much you like it!"

Ending the flashback Kazuma becomes angered at what Alister told him about Lapis but at the same time amused about what he did to Bernhardt.

"So what'd you do after that?"

"Well I had a change of heart about the servant so I took the corpse and head then I used my other contract and brought her back of course I had to make adjustments"

"What kind of adjustments you bastard!"

"I stripped her of free will like a doll that's she is after all"

"I can't say I hate you but you are a sick son of a bitch!"

"Yes I am but do you want her?"

"What?'

"I really have no use for her and she bores me very easily"

'You son of a…. wait other contract?"

"Yes to my lord and master the great demon Astaroth he will return her to me"

"Her?"

"I will explain in time I'll give you a week to decide so go ahead the doll is fighting your girlfriend and my old friend Saiga be sure to say the phrase hail Astaroth to deactivate the doll "

Alister warps away in a veil of cold air while Kazuma flies to find Saiga and Ayano who are in a fierce battle with the undead Lapis. Ayano explains to Saiga about Lapis when she and Kazuma fought her and how she serves Bernhardt.

"So she's with them" Saiga utters

"Saiga what's wrong you okay"

Saiga clutches his chest while a massive amount of spirits gather around his body causing his right arm to glow azure and become scaled like that of a dragon and he sprouts a single wing of blue fire from his back.

"Iam pol ego occidam eos quid enim mori!" Saiga shouts in a foreign language

Ayano becomes confused of what just happened while Saiga dashes at Lapis with an intense look of anger on his face as he swings like a madman. He keeps swinging while Lapis continuously guards his slashes until he manages to disarm her.

"Ad infernum!"

Saigai attempts to deliver a killing blow but is stopped when Kazuma knocks him down with a wind attack and shouts hail Astaroth which causes Lapis to lose consciousness. Ayano confused completely by this point begins to ask even more questions which only Saiga and Kazuma can answer. So Kazuma picks up Lapis and Ayano picks up Saiga whose arm reverts so they can go to Kazuma's room and explain the situation


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Fire vs. water

Three hours later at the Kannagi house Saiga wakes up from Kazuma's attack at the construction site inside of his own hotel room which is different from the one Kazuma'a staying at. He exits the bedroom area and enters the living room where Kazuma, Ayano, and now conscious Lapis sit in different chairs.

"It's so creepy she just sits and stares at us" Ayano comments

Kazuma looks at Lapis with an irritated expression since she is a replica of Tsui-Ling which Kazuma still can't get passed. As he enters the room everyone's sights turn on Saiga as he sits down himself.

"So you mind explaining yourself?" Kazuma asks

"Yeah what was up with sudden language change" Ayano adds

Saiga sighs, grabs a soda from the fridge and begins to explain himself.

"Okay so I have my own contract but not with a spirit king or a demon rather just a strong deity-like creature of this world. My contract is with the azure dragon the bringer of the god's fire with this contract I can gather countless fire spirits into my body. However it's also very dangerous because my sword which absorbs fire spirits from my body I would be burned to ashes just using my power, and as an added side effect I speak Latin during the boost since the creature is from Italy under the holy capital."

"Okay so far so good now tell us about Alister and don't lie to me" Kazuma demands

"I'm sorry but I can't…not now" Saiga utters sadly

Kazuma stands up grabs Saiga but the shirt and gets angry raising his voice.

"Who is he and what does he want with me" Kazuma shouts

"Kazuma stop yelling at him won't solve anything maybe he can't say did you consider that" Ayano points out

Kazuma puts Saiga down and storms out the room leaving Lapis behind in Saiga's care. Ayano looks at Saiga with clear empathy and decides to leave as well to give him privacy. Ayano decides to walk home even though it has become dark out and Kazuma fly's back to his hotel. On the way to the Kanagi house Ayano cut's through a community forest area for a shortcut. While on the way she trips on a vine and falls forward hitting her face

"Ow that sucked"

"Here let me help" a voice says

From in front of her face a young man has his hand extended which Ayano grabs and he helps her stand up. She sees his face but is unaware that it's Alister since she's never seen his face.

"Thanks but who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry really where are my manners…you may call me Alister Alphonse"

"Alister..Kazuma mentioned that name which means… you wanted something from him didn't you tell me now!

Ayano summons Enraiha and takes her stance to prepare to fight. Without thinking she begins to attack swinging her sword at all directions which Alister dodges with ease.

"Oh my you want answers yet you keep attacking me like maniac"

"Shut up and die!"

Ayano attempts at a high kick but Alister grabs her leg by the ankle, and a sharp unbearable pain surges through Ayano's leg.

"What did you do to my leg!?"

Ayano pulls down her sock and looks at her ankle which has turned dark purple.

"What the!"

"Frostbite its terrible thing to get looks like you just a lost a foot"

Ayano still continues her assault with a limp after a while Alister knocks her back with a blast of water, and continues slamming her into the ground with repeated water attacks one after the other. Trying to get back up Ayano is lifted up by a pillar water and shot at again, knocking Enraiha out of her hands. Ayano tries to reach for her sword until Alister grabs her wrist and inflicts it with more frostbite paralyzing it.

"(No he's.. he's too strong he's gonna kill me help…Kazuma help me!") Ayano thinks

"I have no intention of killing you Ayano Kanagi what I want is you I need your potential"

"What do you mean by that"

"Aren't you sick of being second fiddle to Kazuma knowing he's so much stronger than you and that every time you face him you're made a joke"

"What no way I'm not…"

"Don't kid yourself you're nothing compared to him all you have is that sword and now you can't even wield it forsake your name and pledge loyalty to Astaroth he'll grant you power beyond Kazuma's and my contracts"

"You're joking right I'd never do that no matter what you offer"

Alister nods his head and steps closer to finish off Ayano but is stopped by fire magic from another source. Alister looks and sees Kazuma's younger brother Ren who left the house to look for Ayano before her curfew. He looks down and sees Ayano's frost bite greatly angering him causing to glow with flames of honest anger.

"Little wretch this offer is not for the likes of you now die!"

Alister opens his palm summoning a body of water out of the ground which surrounds Ren's body and encases him in a small prison of water.

"Wha…What is this!" Ren shouts

"Ren let him go you freak!"

"Silence I'll crush him right now and be done quickly"

Alister lifts Ren into the air and prepares to finish him as well and again is interrupted by another fire attack this time from Saiga who arrived in time transformed.

"Rogo vos, quaeso, hanc amentiam Alister" Saiga declares

"Tch this is none of your concern Saiga keep out of this or else I'll kill you as well"

"Filiis meis et non dimisi ut noceat!"

Saiga dashes at Alister swinging his sword managing to get a few cuts in but only barely. After a moment of only defense Alister unsheathes a pair of swords, one was ice blue, and the other dark blue and joins in a series of exchanged blows block each other until Alister runs Saiga through with one of his two swords causing him to fall in pain.

"Very well Saiga I'll leave for but I still want my fire and wind magic users one way or the other just remember Ayano you still have the opportunity"

Alister warps away again in a veil of cold air while Ren falls to the ground mostly unharmed. Ayano goes into shock from all her injuries and frostbite so Ren and Saiga carry her to a hospital to get treated. two hours later at the hospital Ayano's bedridden and Jugo has been informed of his daughter situation and rushes to the hospital.

"Lord Jugo I am so sorry about Ayano" Saiga pleads

"Don't worry Saiga if not for you both Ayano and Ren could have been killed by that man"

The doctor comes out of Ayano's saying she needs to get her hand and ankle amputated which Saiga disagrees. He walks into her room and touches her frostbitten area's healing them completely. Jugo becomes flabbergasted and asks about what he did.

"The azure flame can heal all cold inflictions even by the darkest cold"

"Impressive looks like you've really grown in eight years thank you"

Saiga leaves the hospital happy that he could help Ayano but uneasy about Alister so he decides to tell everyone about him but decides to wait until Ayano recovers completely since he'll be back for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Reminiscence

Three days later Ayano is released from the hospital fully recovered from her injuries and returns to the Kannagi house ready to hear what Saiga has to say about Alister. At the house inside Jugo's room Kazuma, Ayano, Genma, Ren, and Jugo himself prepare for Saiga's tale from his time away.

"Eight years ago when I left the house to become stronger I went to Europe, and it was there that I met Alister and a woman named Sophia who was a beauty beyond compare. At first both Alister and I were both infatuated with her but ultimately he won her heart. At that time Alister was a kind gentle soul who only wanted to have family of his own because he was orphaned at six years old. For three years we were all happy and they were planning on getting married and having children, and then they showed up. They took her away, and Alister followed them I tried to find them but failed, and when Alister showed up again he was a broken man….Sophia was sacrificed to a demon. Not long after Alister left Europe and I stayed for another year that's when I got my sword Flamberge. Then two years ago I met Alister again this time in China, but he changed I saw him perform a ritual using one of their members and it was beyond imagination what he did to that poor soul. Astaroth doesn't just eat his victims he makes them suffer unspeakable pain and he only eats hell bound souls. Alister said he was going to bring Sophia back from the dead, I tried to explain it was impossible but refused to listen and then when denied his offer to join he cut my arm off. I went back to Europe after that and tried to make a contract with the spirit king of earth, I pleaded and pleaded but it never happened. Then a holy man approached me, restored my arm, and told me about the azure dragon under the holy capital and you know the rest."

After listening to the story Kazuma can't help but empathize with Alister since he himself knew the same loss but then asks.

"Wait if this Sophia was sacrificed to a demon how's he going to bring her back?"

"Alister told me that demons actually take year to digest souls completely so there's still time left to save her maybe even your lover"

Kazuma stands up and leaves out the door with a determined look on his face.

"Kazuma wait you can't listen to Alister he might not be telling the truth" Ayano comments

"Maybe not but I have to know for myself"

Kazuma leaves the house aside from Ayano everyone doesn't speak about it, and then someone enter the house area detective Tachibana who is looking for Kazuma. She explains to the Kannagi's about some disturbing news about a recent event.

"You guys know about the Tsuwabuki family"

Everyone nods since they are a distinguished family of earth magic users while Ren reminisces about Ayumi his first love who died helping them fight a powerful demon.

"Well there's no easy way to say this but last night someone broke into the main house and killed Mayumi Tsuwabuki along with her bodyguard Yuji, and well just look at this"

Tachibana shows everyone a picture of the scene, Mayumi's body is crushed all of her bones broken and Yuji's body is damaged beyond recognition. The detective explains that the wound were most likely done by a powerful earth magic user and asks if anyone comes to mind at all. After a minute of thinking no one comes up with an answer until a guest arrives at the door in formal fashion a woman who shocks Ayano and Ren it Kureha Tsuwabuki the deceased older sister of Mayumi. She looked exactly the same except her outfit was white.

"You! it can't be your supposed to be dead" Ayano calls out

"That's not nice to say to your guest anyway I'm here to deliver a message from master Astaroth"

"How… you were killed by that monster" Ren asks

"Astaroth gave me life again and all I had to do was kill my sister but Yuji got in my way so I killed him as well"

"You killed your own sister why would you do that she was your family" Ayano declares

"Yes she was but the time I was dead, I was in hell and it's better to be here as murderer than there as a damned soul anyway lord Astaroth wants the Kannagi's to know they are welcomed to join our cause but this will be one of two warnings"

With her business done Kureha leaves the house with her head held high up as she casually walks into a limo parked outside the gate; While Ayano and Ren still shocked by her reappearance can't speak while Jugo and Genma don't react that much. Meanwhile Kazuma decides to look for Alister and ask him about what Saiga said. After hours of searching Kazuma finally finds Alister sitting on a bench in the park feeding birds. Alister notices and greets him, Kazuma not wanting to cause a scene sits next to him and starts feeding the birds as well.

"So Saiga told you didn't he"

"Yeah so is it true can you really bring Sophia back"

"Yes and if you want I'd be willingly to bring back Tsui-Ling immediately if you want"

Kazuma seriously considers Alisters words and nods his head.

"Please would I'll do anything you want name it"

"Okay asking you to join would be improper of me so here's the deal you get me some of Ayano's DNA and I'll bring back your lover as payment"

"Really, but why do you need me to get it?

"I can't touch her my hands are tainted I could never get close to her without damaging the body"

"Fine that's all I need to know

The two shake hands and Kazuma leaves the park determined to get anything from her. Back at the house Ayano continues to talk with Saiga about Alister's powers

"Can't you beat him you were doing pretty well the other night?"

"No he was holding back when he fought us"

"Seriously and what was up with those two swords of his?"

"The ice blade Celsius and the water blade Varuna his two magic blades and Celsius has Astaroth's summon circle on it allowing him to sacrifice his victims on the spot"

"Isn't there anything we could do?"

"Maybe if I, Kazuma, and cousin Genma went at him together we could beat him"

"Uh and that'll never happen"

Kazuma returns to the house and asks Ayano to come with him to the park which she agrees. On the way Ayano asks Kazuma what he did but he doesn't answer almost on the way Kazuma begins to have seconds thoughts on what he's about to do.

"(Why does Alister want DNA from Ayano…. Doesn't matter all I care about is getting Tsui-Ling back)"

Meanwhile at his hideout Alister awakens a summoning circle with a sacrifice ready another member of the society he kept alive for his rituals as he kept a few members alive. He closes his eyes and recites an incantation seeing the memories of which demon it was through his victim's eyes.

"(Oh so it was this one no matter in the name of the fallen angel Astaroth demonic being of the pit hear my call and accept this offering of mortal flesh)"

As the demonic portal begins to open and the demon creeps out to accept the sacrifice Alister quickly opens his eyes. He then holds out his hands stopping the demon from moving he then forces the demon out of the portal and begins to torture it with his weapons.

"Damn creature, know the pain of your victims and cease to exist hahahahahha!"

After the demon succumbs to the damage inflicted its body disperses and red particles fill the room. Alister begins to concentrate and pull in as many particles from the room. At the house Kazuma arrives at the entrance and is ready to get what he was asked for he quietly sneaks into Ayano's room to steal anything that might have her DNA on it, and he picks up a brush with a lock of red hair stuck in it.

"(This'll do now to meet with Alister)"

Before he can leave Ayano enters her room

"Kazuma what do you think you're doing in my room..You pervert!"

Ayano draws her sword and strikes, but Kazuma dodges without any effort.

"Sorry but I've gotta deal to finish"

Kazuma quickly leaves with Ayano chasing after him. Saiga notices and follows them to the park where Alister is waiting. This time he had two people with him a woman wearing a mask and a long dark coat with a katana at her side, the other was another woman wearing bandages from head to wearing a trench coat, with only a single eye exposed and a few brown strands of hair.

"Very good as promised here is your lover the one in the bandages"

"How do I know it's her?"

"Kazuma it is me can't you recognize my voice"

Kazuma is blown back by this and slowly approaches.

"Kazuma first my request"

Kazuma tosses the brush to Alister who hands it to the woman wearing the mask.

"She's missing some memories namely her last ones and her body needs time to regenerate but she'll be normal in a week and keep the doll away from her"

Ayano and Saiga arrive and see Kazuma holding the bandaged woman in his arms crying. Saiga sees Alister and immediately unleashes his power.

"Quid tibi nunc, Alister!"

"Reuniting a pair of tragic lovers soon I will wear that expression but first let introduce you to someone"

The masked woman slides her mask partway and proceeds to eat the hair on the brush.

"Okay what was that about" Ayano comments

"This is my fire user Kagutsuchi but to be specific she's an artificial life made without an image until now"

Kagutsuchi removes her mask revealing a face which looks like Ayano only the hair is darker and her eyes glow purple.

"She needed DNA to be complete everything Ayano is she is not"

Kagutsuchi unsheathes her katana and takes Ayano's pose.

"I'm not going to lose to a fake me!"

Ayano charges at the replica, who simply guards and gives a smug smile and chuckles.

"What's so funny fake!?"

"You"

The fake knocks Ayano away with ease and gets ready for her own attack charging her sword with dark flame. Saiga picks Ayano up and stands next to her.

"ET in conspectu senum extemplo abire"

"I have no idea what you just said but I think I get the gist"

The two begin their dual assault on the replica who manages to dodge most of their attacks. This continues until Ayano manages to get a good strike on her replicas leg, and Saiga charges his own attack

"iterum atque iterum ignis gustar…Azure Nova!

Saiga's attack began with him charging his sword with blue flame, then he rapidly slashes the opponent finishing with his leaping into the air and lunges one more time creating and explosion of fire in his wake. The attack did knock Kagutsuchi on the ground however she quickly recovers and she wipes some blood from her lip.

"Impressive however…."

Kagutsuchi charges even more dark flame into her sword and slams into the ground causing a large wall of dark flame to engulf Saiga and Ayano knocking them out.

"Writhe in the flames hell! Kuroi hakai No ken!

Alister laughs with glee seeing his creation defeat Ayano and his former best friend.

"Kazuma by the way I won't hold it against you if you choose to fight me just know I have a wind user now, but I will always have an invitation ready for you for now enjoy yourself"

Alister leaves with Kagustuchi while Kazuma leaves with Tsui-Ling. Ayano and Saiga are carried back the Kannagi house by Genma who saw the black fire. At the house Saiga and Ayano now wearing bandages themselves are meeting with Jugo and Genma.

"So he has four elemental users now correct?" Jugo asks

"Yeah he himself the water user, Kagutsuchi his fire user, Kureha his earth user, and I don't know who his wind user could be"

"I see well then I can't allow this to continue, Genma you are now to assist them even if it means working with Kazuma"

"Understood lord Jugo I will see to the end of this punks plan"

Now Genma the most powerful fire magic user was with them, but how can the four defeat all of Alisters powerful allies as well as the dark knight who hasn't appeared in a while, and will Kazuma be willing to fight the person who resurrected his love.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 Nightmares

Later that night Saiga spent the night at the main house to recover, however after the incident with Kazuma's lover being resurrected he couldn't help but dream of his time in Europe. (Five years ago) Saiga gets off his flight to Italy to start his venture to the see the world, shortly after however he sees a man close to his age stealing baked goods from a store near the airport. Disliking thieves Saiga chases after the young man, and tackles him bringing him down.

"Thought you could get away with stealing huh"

"Get off me I was just trying to feed a homeless family"

"Wait what?"

The young man brings Saiga to a poor family consisting of parents and two small boys. After explaining for a while about how the city has lots of homeless people these days Saiga apologizes to the young man and introduces himself.

"I'm Saiga Saiga Kannagi"

"And I'm Alister Alphonse"

Four weeks later after meeting the two young men decide to become partners in theatre production inside an abandoned opera house. Month three the young men became gifted musicians through brutal practice Saiga mastering violin, and Alister an organist, but they lacked a singer. Two days later however while shopping for groceries with the last of Saiga's money Alister tells his story of his childhood with Saiga.

"I never knew my parents really they died when I was three and I was sent to an orphanage, the children were cruel to me because I was small and the owners were abusive. They would beat us regularly especially me, but it ended when one of the other children burned down the house, but naturally they blamed me that's when they they…."

The painful memories from his childhood cause Alister to break into tears and fall to his knees. That's when they heard singing from out of nowhere the sound was beautiful and soothing. Alister stands back up and wipes his face looking for the source and Saiga looks with him. After a second they see a young woman with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes looking at them.

"Do feel better now?"

"Could you please…. Sing that again?" The two ask  
"Sure no problem I love to sing"

The young woman begins to sing again bring the two men to a great state of joy, and the woman's name was Sophie Cantore. Sophie then joined their group and for months they enjoyed each other's company living each day as if it was paradise. Then one day while practicing violen Alister and Sophie bring news to Saiga.

"Saiga I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

"And we want you to be the best man at our wedding"

"That's great no it's beyond great"

With their happiness sealed even with Saiga feeling slightly heartbroken the three made preparations for the wedding. Saiga even went out of town for a week to get the perfect dress for Sophie to wear, but when he returned to the city he found Alister walking aimlessly around with his eyes dead.

"Alister are you okay where's Sophie?"

"She's dead Saiga she's dead"

"What how no..no"

"She was killed by a group of evil magic users she was sacrificed to a demon, and she screamed for me every second she was in pain, she was bleeding and I couldn't save her, but I do know one thing I'm going to get revenge"

Saiga seeing his friend's plight decides to leave him alone but doesn't see him again for some time. Three years later Saiga ventured around the world more and hears rumor of a man wreaking havoc in China and decides to see if it is Alister. His suspicion proved true he met Alister in China dressed in his present day outfit.

"Alister what have you been up to are killing innocent people now"

"No it's them again they ruined my life a killed my wife I'll see them butchered for that but for now I'm going to bring Sophie back to me"

"How are you going to do that?"

"My master Astaroth he told me so much in so little time, he said he'd make it all go away"

"Alister is Astaroth a demon?"

"So what if he is?"

Saiga prepares a fire attack with his right arm, but Alister quickly reacts by severing his friends arm with his ice sword.

"AHHHHH! What did you do"  
"You're either with or against me Saiga I don't want to kill you so I'll give you two options join me and become a servant of Astaroth or never appear to me again if you do I declare it betrayal and I'll kill you"

Alister warps away in a veil of cold air leaving Saiga bleeding in the middle of the street.

"Alister!"

Saiga wakes up shouting Alisters name and realizes it was just a dream. Ayano is now trying to live normally while the others look for information, and is currently attending class during the day everything is moving fine until an unannounced message comes through the intercom.

"Hello students this is your new speaker my name is not important but I do have a game for you all to play"

The voice was unfamiliar to all the students including Ayano and her friends in the school.

"The game is called Kamikaze and basically I've tied bombs to certain students fifty to be exact"

Thinking of it as a joke most of students laugh except Ayano who is skeptical about the speaker's words until a student in the middle of the room explodes. This causes the entire room to panic and scream with fear and frenzy.

"Now then to win the game all you have to do is guess my name here's a hint I belong to a great clan once a prestige clan and then we were defiled by the Kannagi's"

As the speaker continues more explosions can be heard in the background. Ayano decides to go to the office to confront the speaker and stop him from killing more people. Back at the house Genma bursts through the doors of Saiga's room.

"Kid get up there's trouble at Ayano's school it might be you're old friend"

Saiga quickly gets up, and he and Genma quickly enter a car which Genma drives with haste. Saiga grabs his cell phone to try to call Kazuma, but he doesn't pick up"

"We don't need that punk hopefully but we don't have time to wait"

Back at the school the building has caught fire due to the explosions caused by the bombs, Ayano gets to the announcement room but finds no one, she then tries the roof but is finding it hard to get there because of the debris. Eventually getting to the roof a slim man wearing a mask stands alone his mask a gold ring around the blank faceless mask which had two green eyes.

"Long time no see Kannagi"

"You now I remember who you are I never really heard you're voice but I recognize your figure anywhere Ryuya Kazamaki!"

The man removes his mask revealing he is in fact Ryuya of the Fuuga clan who were killed by their own leader.

"So Astaroth brought you back too I see"

"Yeah he did, but this time I don't need the power of Geho's power to defeat you, lord Astaroth has given me greater power and soon my family will have his power as well"

"Save it I'm sending you back to hell right now!"

Ayano remembering her previous fights decides to wait for Ryuya to make the first move as not to get injured needlessly again.

"Better hurry Kannagi"

"What for?"

"Simple if you don't hurry and defeat me you'll burn to death along with your friends!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"I would hehehe"

Before Ryuya could start laughing a blue fireball from the entrance hits him in the face buring his face.

"AH who's the deadman!?"

"Lorem ipsum nuper me in iuvare descendit gradibus Genma"

"Speak our language you freak show ah that hurts"

"Saiga thanks I owe you one"

Ryuya loses his temper and clutches his head in pain causing purple energy to erupt from his body. After a minute of screaming he stops as his bangs moves away from his forehead revealing a purple sigil on his head.

"(gasp) Sed non est in potestate est, ut longe resonante Astaroth

"What Astaroth what"

Before Ryuya can move he pulled away by an unseen force and disappears howver someone else takes his place Kagutsuchi.

"Ryuya calm down seriously but I'm sure my father will forgive you, he wasn't supposed to use his wind magic this early in the game only some really enjoyable human toys"

"You again what are you"

"Me I'm everything you should be strong, fearless, a true sword master, and of course the daughter of the most cunning demon in existence"

"Yeah right as if I am strong and you are not a sword master, and what do you mean daughter of a demon you're just imitation of me a shadow"

"Don't you mock me I'm far superior to you or your friend there besides you lost your best player and all we had to do was bring back some dumb bitch to do it"

"non dicimus deum similis os claudere rursus damnat vivus sive mortuus!"

"Get over it point is without Kazuma you can't beat us not that you could in the first place… Now then how about a replay of what happened last"

Kagutsuchi prepare for her hellfire attack again as she raises her left arm to charge the fire.

"Now then writhe…"

Before she could speak anymore a concentrated wind attack from a long distance cuts through the replica's raised arm severing it. Then Kazuma appears between Saiga and Ayano.

"I heard what you said don't ever call her a bitch again you hear me!"

"You would betray us after we gave you your girlfriend back traitor"

"Hey I never said I'd join besides it was deal between me and Alister not you or Astaroth"

"Fine I don't need both my arms however"

Kagustuchi notices her blood dripping from the flesh left on her arm, she then grabs the area with her hand and burns the wound shut, and picks up her sword. She prepares to fight but is forced away just like Ryuya. Then a large bubble of water appears above the school and dowses the flames a moment later Alister appears to the trio.

"I did not order this I apologize my subordinates are impatient"

Kazuma walks up to Alister getting in his face.

"Alister I can never repay you for what you've done but I will never help demon understand?"

"Hm you really are the opposite of what I chose but also know this I brought her back because if I'm going to have this joy so should you we were both robbed by those freaks until later"

Alister disappears and Kazuma flies away, Genma walks on the roof saying he got all the students out safely and that only a few were killed by the explosions. Kazuma calls Ayano's phone explains about why he's been out for a while and that he has new information to share with everyone, but he wants to be alone for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 betting on the last guide

Earlier before Kazuma had made his appearance at the school he was disturbed by a very sincere message from a friend. Hours earlier he was standing on the roof of the hotel he was staying at thinking whether or not to fight with Alister, when a light blinded him and his body began to feel weird until he passed out. Later he awoke in a strange area which resembled a destroyed version of the city but only that section, the other parts of the city were brand new looking and the rest looked like the slums of huge city.

"What hell is this place, I bet it's just some illusion or something"

Kazuma goes along with it for the moment when he senses an attack coming and attempts to block it with his wind magic, but the spirits refuse to obey him.

"What the hell!"

The attack was from a sword he still dodges using his own skill, but gets a cut on his leg. The attacker was a woman who wore bandages on her face; she faces him with her sword threateningly.

"I don't know who you are but this place is off….Kazuma?"

The woman then drops her sword and walks closer to him, he backs off a bit.

"Kazuma is that you but you look exactly the same"

"Uh yeah and who are you exactly"

The woman begins to take off her bandages revealing long red hair and appears to be in her early forties, Kazuma barley manages to recognize the woman.

"Ayano is that you but how come you look so…"

"Old?"

Ayano has grown her hair longer and is the same height as Kazuma.

"Well 25 years will do that to a person"

"25 years now I know I'm in some kind of illusion"

"I'm sorry Kazuma you're wrong, this is me old Ayano as they'd put now"

"I'll play along so where's the others Ren, the old man, and Saiga where are the old them or is the old man dead now?"

"Kazuma please show respect for the deceased Ren and Genma died years ago, Saiga well you'll see soon enough, and my father died two weeks ago in his coma"

"So Jugo bit it too?"

"Uh huh and you're probably wondering why I'm less temperamental"

"Not really age brought maturity and let me guess enraiha is gone too I bet"

"Nothing gets past you huh yup, he destroyed enraiha as well"

"So where's future me or is he dead too"

"Not exactly what happened was…."

Before the old Ayano could explain the past someone attacks the two of them Lapis only she appears older as well with shorter neck-length hair and a gold sword at her side.

"Criminals you have violated safety laws and as marked civilians will be tried in front of the leader"

Lapis was in charge of the police force serving as a direct contact of criminal affairs to the leader. Ayano managed to flee Kazuma who is unable to use magic peacefully surrendered to Lapis who cuffed his hands and placed him in a police car.

"So Lapis police work now or is the freakshow alive again"

"No he was an S class criminal and tried and executed by our leader along with the other S ranked criminals"

"Still as serious as ever but law enforcement come on"

After an hour and a half Kazuma is taken to a large building with words Black Fang on the front. Lapis continues alone with Kazuma and he notices a lavish work environment filled with diligent workers; he is taken to the top floor. On the top floor a large door blocks the way Lapis reaches into her pocket and pulls out a crystal which glowed a bright yellow, and the door opened inside was a giant office with a statue holding a polearm sate like a king on his throne at the end. Expecting to see a bigwig show kazuma is surprised when the statue stood up and walked foreward.

"Wait don't tell me Alister right?"

The statue resembled an armored humanoid creature whose resembled a helmet without any features the left half of the face was cracked and emited green light which changed colors red, blue, and yellow along with markings which adorned over the body one shape which resembled an eye can be seen through the face.

"Wrong Kazuma you are close though I'll give you one more guess"

"Hm so Saiga I see you've got the same sense of humor"

"And I see that seeing your face irritates me to no end!"

The armored being claiming to be Saiga punches Kazuma knocking him to the ground.

"What was that for!"

"For everything that's what!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about so explain"

Saiga takes a few deep breathes and begins to explain the past that he experienced

"Twenty five years ago you abandoned us you said you couldn't fight Alister so you went to China with Tsui Ling instead of helping us"

"I did what"

Kazuma slightly bows his head in disappointment.

"So me and Ayano decided to pick up the slack she trained until she couldn't move, but I knew it wouldn't be enough in the end so I began to study forbidden magic myself only I learned of a power that the members of Almagest seemed to overlook"

"So you didn't cross the line and sacrificed innocent people to summon a demon"

"No I did something better I learned how to steal the soul of my vanquished enemies can you hear them Kazuma can you?"

Kazuma closes his eyes and suddenly he begins to hear voices coming from all over the room

"Help please anybody"

"Save me I beg you"

"Release me"

Among various other voices Kazuma becomes slightly angry at Saiga and prepares to yell at him.

"But let me say this the souls I took were of every member of Almagest including Erwin's infact"

Saiga raises his arms creating an image of a battleground resembling a canyon, and a memory of Saiga appears confronting an army alone of countless people.

"How'd you get Erwins I killed him"

"Easy I brought them back to life from the underworld it was easy demons don't care about souls they can't eat"

Minutes of skipping show Saiga finishing the army single handed.

"How could you kill that many magic users so easily?"

"Simple, every time I killed one their power was added to me making me stronger with every kill"

"Cool no continue with your story of your hate"

"Where was I oh yeah with my new power I killed Ryuya and Kureha while Ayano took out her doppelganger. Then I waited for Alister to finish the ritual to resurrect Sophie then I made my move and we fought with me killing him. At first it was tough Sophie took so time but soon she opened her heart again and we were married and you got married yourself"

"Go figure so any kids at all"

Before Saiga could explain further another guest arrives shouting for things before saying hello. It was a young man who greatly resembled Kazuma but with lighter hair and green eyes.

"Kazuya I told you to inform me when intend to ask for supplies"

"Whatever just get it done and who's that a fanboy of mine?

"Arrogant punk"

"Funny you should say that Kazuma meet Kazuya Kanagi your son"

"Son… wait why are using that last name I'm not a Kanagi"

"No but I refuse to use your weak name, Yagami such a disgraceful name"

"You and your son had a falling out years ago he abandoned his name like you and joined as my personal fire magic user and changed one character in his name"

"So I my name would be similar but also to show that we are not alike I'm strong and you're a coward"

"Easy you two lets discuss this over dinner, I trust you'll be joining us Lapis?"

Lapis nods her head, and the group of people walk into to the next room which was a dining hall with a feast prepared, Saiga temporarily disappeared and instead a well dressed man with black hair appeared wearing a white business suite, and he also wore a black face mask.

"Who are you" Kazuma asked

"I'm still Saiga this is a doll I made to appear publicly"

"But why know"

Before Saiga could ask a little girl about six years old runs into the room shouting.

"Daddy I'm home"

"You sure are where you a good girl at school today"

"Yes I was I got an A+ plus on my test"

"That's my girl"

Saiga picks up the girl affectionately; he sets her down so she can wash her face.

"So where's the misses?

"She passed away during childbirth and it was my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"For years I gained power to keep my wife safe from all around her but what I didn't see was the effects on her body, we tried to have children for a long time and we finally did the power I gained caused our child to become too powerful even as a fetus and it was too much for her body to handle"

"Harsh"

"And to make matters worse I lost my human form shortly after I can't face my child like I am and I can't hold her in my real arms anymore…(clenches fist)And I owe it all to you Kazuma!"

"Hey why blame me"  
" Because if you didn't abandoned us I wouldn't have needed to gain this hellish power"

" (slams fists on the table)Don't blame for your choices Saiga!"

"Shut up Kazuma I sacrificed everything for this power and Killed most of my friends"

"What are you talking about wait Ren and the old man?"

"Ren, Genma, Jugo, Alister, Tachibana, and most of the old police I killed them all they tried to take my wife away from me that was a mistake"

"And what about my wind magic are you responsible for that as well?"

"Of course he was old man after all you didn't deserve that power to begin with thanks to you mom was afraid to leave the house she couldn't trust anyone"

"I sealed your magic by locking away all the spirit king magic all of them"

Saiga's true body emerges from the wall and attacks Kazuma pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"Remember that illusion I showed you I can recreate moments in time but I can't travel through time, do you know how frustrating that is know I have the power that can transcend history but can't change my present it's torture! I've gained the world but lost myself there was no profit in the end I helped bring life into this world but can't share in it, but no longer it ends here!"

Saiga looks intensely at Kazuma.

"I can't go back in time but Kazuya can I'll send him into the past in your place so I can live the my life the way I want it he has the strength you lack"

Kazuya snickers at his father and begins to chuckles a little at Kazuma's weakness.

"Shut it what do you know about frustration Saiga I watched as my love was eaten by a demon and your wife died of a natural cause"

"Your love and now wife is alive again I can't bring heaven-bound souls back"

Saiga readies his weapon to kill Kazuma but is stopped by Ayano who bursts in the room with her sword in hand.

"Saiga it ends here"

"I've had enough Ayano I'll alter the past so why stop me?"

"Because you can't force history to change I'm not happy with things now but you're acting like a child"

"I should have killed you before but this is the first of my corrections"

Saiga releases Kazuma and readies to fight Ayano, Kazuma escapes to the next room unable to do anything but watch as the older versions of his friends kill each other. Kazuya stands to his father and comments on the fight.

"No way in hell Ayano can beat Saiga and she knows it"

"So what did you mean when you said I'm weak?"

"You abandoned your friends when they needed you and fled like coward"

"I couldn't fight Alister he gave something I…"

"Yeah I know you told me all the time you didn't have to kill him Saiga told me Alister knew he would not live through the struggle and that he was the only one who could kill Alister"

"(Slaps face) Duh how could not see the signs, well it's been fun but I got to get back"

Kazuma attempts to snap out of this so called illusion.

"It's not an illusion stupid I brought you here using one of these"

Kazuya pulls out a clock-shaped object out of his pocket.

"Is that a chromos eye?"

"Sure is took a while but I managed to get two for a round trip"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want mom to be happy again I feel like if maybe you had your spine again then maybe things could be different"

Kazuya prepares to send Kazuma back to the past after explaining his other knowledge of the past like the ritual to summon Astaroth and a couple other things; Before being warped he witnesses Ayano being finished off by Saiga horrifying him greatly. In the end he figures two live a peaceful life in China with a paranoid wife and hateful son or fight for an unpredictable future arriving at the point he felt at the same exact time he sees the smoke coming from the school and notices his magic is back. Later after having his time alone he's ready to explain what he knows and is resolved to fight against Alister and put an end to Astaroths plans.

Authors notes- I did in fact name this chapter after a song from Tales of Xillia 2 as I liked the future idea


End file.
